celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Crona
Crona is a major character in the Soul Eater anime and manga, making them an example of a non-video game character on Celestial Refresh. Meister of the Demon Sword Ragnarok and child of the snake witch Medusa, Crona changes sides multiple times in both iterations of the Soul Eater story, flip-flopping between reluctant antagonist and scared but determined protagonist. Crona is played by the same player as the Uber Ethereal, Soma Cruz, and other characters. He is the first player to app Crona. They were taken from late into the mangaverse of the story, so beware of spoilers for that. Background The exact details of Crona's birth is unclear. Considering Medusa was a master scientist, it's not unreasonable to wonder if Crona is an artificial human instead of natural one, especially since their father is completely unknown. Nobody except Medusa knows the truth. But from the very start of their life, Crona was subjugated to a life of misery. Medusa wished to create a fully formed Kishin, a god of madness. Crona was the subject that would become her Kishin, and the core part of this plan was her abysmal treatment of them in their childhood. During their first years of life, Medusa injected Crona with the Black Blood. This insidous substance of her own creation replaced their bloodstream entirely. The Black Blood had various magical properties, which would grant Crona improved strength, durability, and a healing factor. This was merely the tip of the iceberg, and the Blood can, in theory, be manipulated in just about any way. This power comes at a cost: Its magic is powered by madness, and the Blood assaults the very mind and drives its host mad. On top of this, Medusa had melted a Demon Weapon, a sword named Ragnarok, and infused him with the Blood. The weapon now lives in Crona's body, has full power to control the Blood's effects in their body, and constantly bullies and beats Crona for their own amusement. As if this wasn't bad enough, Medusa would lock Crona into a pitch black room for days on end, refusing to feed them. When she would finally take them out, with their child clinging to them and begging for affection, she would place them in front of a cute animal, such as a bunny. She would tell Crona to slaughter the animal, and if they didn't, then they'd be thrown back into the dark room without dinner. For years, Crona refused to do the deed, and was punished accordingly. And then, one day, they gave into the madness. The bunny's head was sliced from its neck in a blink of an eye. This is when Crona -- with a heavy heart -- slowly began to do their mother's bidding, no matter how gruesome and wrong it felt. By the time they reached their early teens, Medusa had started taken Crona out into the world at large, dropping them in city after city, where they would slaughter innocent humans and devour their souls. The guaranteed path to becoming a Kishin. This put them on the radar of the DWMA, an organization led by Lord Death to hunt down pre-Kishin before they evolved into full Kishin, although they were only known as the Demon Sword, and their connection to Medusa wasn't discovered. Medusa, as part of her plot, infiltrated the DWMA as a human nurse. In an interesting development, Crona was discovered by scythe meister Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul Eater while in Florence, Italy. Despite being one of the strongest weapon/meister pairs in their class, they were terribly outmatched by Crona and Ragnarok. They nearly met their end after Soul was incapacitated by taking a mortal blow for his meister, but were saved by the intervention of senior meister Franken Stein and Death Scythe Spirit Albarn. As a result of the battle, however, Soul's blood became replaced with Black Blood, which would later prove pivotal. Medusa began to further her plot, as the time to strike grew near. Using threats and trickery, she obtained the servitude of several witches, and gained the loyalty of a werewolf with a magic eye. Meanwhile, Crona was sent to attack the Nidhogg, a pre-Kishin controlled ghost ship filled with hundreds of innocent souls. They arrived just in time to find the ship's master, the Flying Dutchman, locked in combat with Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Taking advantage of this, Crona struck down the distracted Dutchman, then absorbed the Nidhogg's souls before Kid could stop them. This resulted in a substantial boost in power, and after a brief struggle with Kid, they fled. Not long afterwards, the anniversary of the DWMA's founding had arrived. This was the day Medusa would enact the next phase of her plan. The only fully formed Kishin, Asura, had never died. Unable to kill him, Lord Death had torn Asura apart and trapped his soul in a bag made from his own body, and further imprisoned Asura using the power of his soul. Medusa believed that, if he were injected with the Black Blood, Asura would gain enough strength to escape his bindings. With most of the DWMA's weapons and meisters gathered in one of the academy's towers, the werewolf Free would use his magic eye to trap them all in a barrier of spatial magic. While the Mizune sister witches created havoc in Death City, Free and frog witch Eruka Frog would rush through the DWMA's basement to inject Asura with the Black Blood. Medusa, and then Crona, would stand in the way of anyone who tried to stop them. A select few managed to get away from Free's spell before it took effect. Among these nine were Stein and Spirit, Kid and his twin pistols, and Maka and Soul. While Stein and Spirit took on Medusa, Maka and Soul clashed against Crona for a second time, buying their friends time to catch up with Eruka and Free. Initially, the battle was again firmly in Crona's favor, with Maka and Soul simply lacking the power to do any damage to Crona. But then, they activated Soul's Black Blood. While the pair temporarily lost their sanity, the power of the Blood was enough to put them on equal footing with Crona, and Crona was blindsided so badly that their attempts to defend theirself was pitiful. But the battle was not one through might. In this time, Maka managed to travel into Crona's soul. There, she found a representation of Crona's sheltered and painful childhood, and how it obliterated any confidence and courage that Crona held. Maka assured them that the world seemed so scary not because they were weak or useless, but because the world really was scary, and no one had taken the time to guide Crona through that scary world. After an emotional exchange, Maka promised to be the one to help Crona through this scary world. Or, as she called it, being their friend. Overwhelmed, Crona stopped resisting, and put down their blade. Although Crona was now slated to walk the path of redemption, it was a bright spot on an otherwise bleak day. Though Medusa lay dead, her minions had succeeded in injecting Asura with the Black Blood, and the Kishin arose from his prison and escaped from Death City. His Madness Wavelength quickly began to spread across the world. Though weak at first, it would slowly but steadily cause madness to spike across the world, increasing pre-kishin formation and witch activities. Crona would find theirself aiding the DWMA in its most chaotic days ever. In spite of this, Crona's new friends did their best to ease the meister into their new life. The souls Ragnarok had devoured were released, which pleased Crona despite pushing Ragnarok's power down by several levels. (WIP, will finish later.) Involvement Upon arriving in the Multiverse, Crona found themself waking up on a bench in the Tower of Twilight. Their Black Blood was sensed by Optimus Prime and Luna Lovegood, who both approached and investigated Crona. Initially thinking that it was a hallucination, Crona refused to accept either of them as real, they insisted. This, along with Marisa Kirisame rather forcefully entering the scene and also corroborating their claims, forced the meister to accept the Multiverse as reality. Naturally, they didn't know how to deal with this. All three sides of the conversation tried to ease Crona's fears and offered to speak with Crona over whatever was bothering them. They also all gained the ire of Ragnarok, but, also weakened by the Drain, he was regarded as little more than an annoying little shit. Eventually, feeling slightly more comfortable with Marisa than the others, they took her up on her offer for a place to stay. They spent the following months living quietly in Mima's secret hideout, trying to figure out precisely what they wanted to do without Medusa hanging over them and occasionally stepping out to obtain souls for Ragnarok to devour. Powers and Capabilities (peh too lazy, will do later) Followers / Summons Ragnarok As a Demon Weapon, Ragnarok was once a human that could transform into his weapon form, a black sword, and then back to human again. After his encounter with Medusa, he now lives as a mass of Black Blood in Crona's body, still able to transform into a sword. Ragnarok is grumpy and rude, often directing his mean attitude towards his own meister. He berates them mentally and tends to hurt them physically, like a schoolyard bully attached to Crona's spine. It's likely that part of it is merely his way of coping with his horrid situation, but when it comes down to it, he was probably born an asshole. Despite his actions, he does seem to care for Crona's well being, even if only because of their shared body. Most recently, he has taken to constantly reminding Crona to beware of "touchy feely black-white witch bitches". Ragnarok insists on continuing the path of the Kishin, mostly out of desire to regain his old strength. In combat, Ragnarok plays a supporting but crucial role. Without him, Crona would be worthless in a fight. While it is the meister that swings the sword, Ragnarok provides that sword, and alerts Crona of when to block, dodge, or strike if need be. Ragnarok also controls the Black Blood in Crona's body, and can direct it for the most efficient blocking and healing, as well as using it to automatically counterattack foes by turning the Blood into weapons, such as the Bloody Needles. And of course, Scream Resonance is only possible because of him. Quotes * "I don't know how to deal with that..." -- Crona, in reference to just about anything. * "My blood is black, you know..." Crona, reminding people that, yes, they're completely fucked up. Trivia * Crona's gender is never revealed or implied in either version of Soul Eater. The author, Atsushi Ohkubo, has stated that he essentially doesn't even care what Crona's gender could be. This ambiguity is being preserved on CRRP, thus the use of they pronouns. See also External links *Mr. Corner -- Crona's storage page. *Crona on the Soul Eater wiki. Category:Player Characters